victoria_2_nwo_modfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria 2 NWO mod Wikia
'THIS WIKI IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT USE THIS WIKI YET UNTIL YOU NO LONGER SEE THIS TEXT.' Industries and Goods: New World Order now has a reworked production system. A number of raw materials have been added as well as modern consumer goods. Population needs have been changed to reflect modern consumer patterns. Energy in the form of oil and natural gas are now key strategic commodities. Provinces have also been updated to reflect modern production patterns. Raw materials: Industrial Goods: Consumer Goods: Military (and Consumer) Goods: The table below displays the Industrial Dependency Tree for producing consumer goods. Level I goods depend on availability of raw materials for production. Level II goods rely on Level I goods, Level III goods on Level II, and finally the actual consumer goods demanded by the POPs. Technologies The number of technologies in each tab has been increased from 5x5x6 to 5x5x10. POPs Pops has been updated and modified to reflect 1992 demographics and ethnic diversity, Military System Military units have been upgraded to reflect modern warfare. Army and Naval Units: Politics Vic2 politics revolves around two big desires among pops - the desire for security (social reforms - catered for primarily by socialists) and the desire for freedom (political reform - catered for by liberals), the industrialization and change of population structures drives the pop opinion in a reform direction. Rural populations (framers and aristocrats) in general tend do resist change (catered for by reactionaries, and to some extent conservatives). In the beginning of the game Conservative forces rules and the principal action is to resist or delay reform. If reformed are not preformed dictatorial extreme movements (like communists, fascists or anarchists) will push through the agenda. These underlying desires among pops continue in the modern age of NWO. But the political response has matured, from resistance to a modern political pragmatism. The social-liberal progressive agenda now holds power - and adopts to opinion swings with regards to reform desire and pendulum in-between the desire for security and freedom. Politics is now formed by the balance in-between the social reform minded (socialist, progressive) republican block and freedom reform minded liberal (including conservatives) block. Green policies are caters for primarily by the social reform minded block. The economy sets a cap on what reforms can be performed - power swings forth and back in-between the blocks - in democracies. Divine absolute monarchies disappeared in Vic2 days, and fascism has descended in to the graveyard of history since World War 2. In todays world, nationalists sentiments are caters for by populist parties - having a pragmatic view with regards to reforms - following the popular will. The democratic order may break down in sectarianism, where people starts voting by culture due to societal strain ( unemployment and revanchism, perceived or real discrimination). When a society becomes sectarian people tend to become populist/nationalist as part of the dominant majority. This opens up for an auctoritariant dictatorship - if the society gets under stress. Communism has lost it position as a major solution for an economic system - and overall is a marginalized political force. Surviving proletarian_dictatorship other are abolished or adopts market socialism. 1990, start date of NWO, islam is the sole world religion they significant following among pops makes a clear and religious based claim on formation of political world. This is mod:ed as pos having muslim religious faith, what else ware would have been conservative or populist becoming islamist. Islamists, just like the democratic proponents of Universal values of human rights, makes a universal claim for how governance and politics should be done. These two forces are on collision course. Globalization Globalization is the process in a new democratic globalized world of diminish of the (culture based) national state. Whereupon countries gives ups their sovereignty in a series of steps - listed below, ending up as part of a superstate. The pathway to a union starts with the ambition to join a trade community. Once you are part of the trade block, integration continues, towards the ultimate goal of a union. An Open Market A sovereign non aligned nation starts by having an ambition to enter a into a mutually beneficial trade relation with a economically and for most politic ideological close democratic nations in a potential trade block. This is an election events where parts of the liberal political establishment express this free trade vision. trade_block_ambition A nation with such trade_block_ambition may then decide to realize this ambition to join a specific trade block, by initiating negotiations for a closer cooperation with potential partners. xxx_ambition. Decisions Once you have an an open market and ambition to form a trade block you may embark on aching the prerequisites for strengthening the union. Time till next ambitious plan may be proposed in the pathway to a union depends on level of technology and reforms. These are the decisions that may be taken: # Single Market # Currency Union # Political pact # Defense pact Possible decisions and prerequisites are visible in the decisions tab. What level different nations has reached in the pathway to the union is visible in the diplomacy window, and as modifiers visible in the capital province of the nation. Key decisions * Currency Union, the country modifier xxx_currency_union, the chairmanship at the introduction of the Currency Union will in effect hold a permanent chairmanship - by the localisation of the central bank in the country's financial capital. Even thou on the surface the chairmanship is circulated among the members. * Political pact, with the political pact all nations gets the union tag as core. * The defense pact is the last step World Bank and the IMF The world economy needs a set amount of capital for turnover. In vanilla Vic2 money was added by gold mining. In NWO money is added by the IMF and the World Bank (WB). WB and IMF countries produces "credit" in their financial capitals (New York and Frankfurt.a.m). The City of London also produces credit. All countries may by decision become member of the Buttonwoods institutions. This gives much reduced interest rates. The IMF/WB may set global interest rates per government type if they agree on the policies. The World Bank may be taken over by a country achieving #1 rank. Any great nation may aspire to control the IMF. At game start 1992 WB is in the hands of the US, and IMF in the hand of Germany. All countries has a possible decision to takeover the IMF when government has required amount of money and is a great power. If the IMF is taken over by a non European nation it will be renamed the New Development Bank. Sanctions: As a Bruttonwoods credit production nation or greater power you may perform economic warfare on your enemies, by a "Sanction War". In order to generate as a Sanction casus belli you need to not be at war and have relations of less than '-100' with your foe. A "Sanctions War" will not result in direct military confrontation (any ongoing war between your countries will be ended), but instead it will remove the target counties access to Buttonwoods cheep credit, and cause a stock market crash. National Values (work in progress) #nv_liberty: Universal values of human rights, which inalienable fundamental rights "to which a person is inherently entitled simply because she or he is a human being," and which are "inherent in all human beings". Among these rights are Democracy and Freedom. #nv_equality: Universal values of human rights, which inalienable fundamental rights "to which a person is inherently entitled simply because she or he is a human being," and which are "inherent in all human beings". Among these rights are Social Justice and Equality. #nv_order: Cultures, values and nations history are unique. These unique values should be respected for a harmonious peaceful coexistence in-between nations to foster human development. The ideological stance towards universal values is formulated in "Document No. 9 Concerning the Situation in the Ideological Sphere" - rejecting universality - and thus justifying an alternative political system to democracy. #nv_islamic: Sharia, the moral code and religious law of a prophetic religion shall guide nations. Dictatorships tend to have nv_order as value system, as being authoritarian, but not always and in most cases does not reject the founding principle of universal democratic values - more the timing of its implementation. War Military Alliances There are two types of military pacts in NWO. # Defense unions, which is part of the trade block globalization, without direct military consequence. Country flag: defence_union # Military Alliance. Military Alliances are in most cases continent bound - listed below. In order to be part of an alliance you need to be a GP or in a sphere of interest of a GP. A sphere member joining an alliance is by decision. A GP forming, joining or leaving an alliance is by event. Military Alliances: *NATO: Europe+Canada+'US' (democratic) *Inter-American Treaty of Reciprocal Assistance: North,South America+'US' (democratic) *Warsaw Pact: Europe+'Soviet' (proletarian dictatorship) *CSTO: Russia+non GP neighbors (any, not proletarian dictatorship) *ANZUS: Oceania+'US' (democratic) *SCO: Asia+Russia+'China' (any) The military protection of an alliance is the generic protection of being in a sphere. Or in case of two GP's by the direct alliance formed, by event. The Atomic Bomb In NWO being a "nuclear power" means having the full deterrent capability. Becoming a nuclear power is a process in several steps. # Country has tech knowledge to make the bomb. Tech: cold war # Country has the invention atomic bomb. Invention: the atomic bomb # Once you have the invention, you may either join the non_proliferation_treaty, or reject it. Secondary and GP ai countries may reject the non_proliferation_treaty, depending in jingoism support in the nation. Non allied GP's will reject it. # If you rejected the non proliferation treaty, you may by decision start to develop the bomb if you are at least a secondary power. country modifier: and flag develop_atomic_bomb # Once you have developed the bomb, you may by decision make it: Country modifier: has_the_atomic_bomb # If you become a GP, you may decide to become a nuclear_power. Real world 1992 Nuclear Powers (NWO) - with mutual destruction capability - Country modifier: nuclear_power * US * Russia * China * France * UK Atomic bomb nations - Country modifier: has_the_atomic_bomb * India * Israel * (South Africa) Real world 1946 Atomic bomb nations - Country modifier: has_the_atomic_bomb * US Effects of having the Atomic bomb has_the_atomic_bomb: If you are at war with a neighboring country and more then a percentage of your provinces is occupied you may force status quo peace with all neighboring countries. nuclear_power: If you are at war with any nation and more then a percentage of your provinces is occupied you may force status quo peace with all countries you are at war with. In case of US, China and Russia, this protection will extend to any allied nation (i.e. member of NATO, ANZUS, Warsaw Pact...) Mod Code The mod code is hosted at github. Clone the repository https://github.com/simsulla/nwomod.git in your "Victoria 2" installation directory. You may use any git client (like GitHub for Windows). You will now have a nwo directory; C:\...\Victoria 2\nwomod Copy the nwomdo\NWO.mod fiile to the mod directory C:\...\Victoria 2\mod\NWO.mod Edit the NWO.mod in notepad (or some other text editor) so that the path indicate nwomod in NWO.mod path = "'nwo'mod/NWO" Category:Mods Category:Browse